European Union
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: Wade Barrett and his girlfriend Layla decide to take the WWE by storm in the only way they know how. Using the power of their nobility as English citizens. The duo form quite the diverse team and seek to conquer... Wade/Layla! Aksana/Cesaro! Paige/Mason Ryan!


_A/N: Hey guys, White here. For the 3rd night in a row, I'm here with another WWE story. This one stars Wade Barrett amongst others. Hope y'all enjoy it!_

Wade was backstage in his locker room, sitting on his chair with his lovely girlfriend Layla on his lap. They've been dating for about 5 months off screen but their relationship had been translated on-screen after she beat down Fandango in a feud and won a feud over him turning the Ballroom Brawler face and making Layla join him after being fed up with him losing and Summer Rae returning. Right when before the show started when a smirk appeared on his face. "You know my love, it's been a while since I shook the WWE up." He said once the Raw music played to the sold out Boston crowd.

"Yes it has my dear.." Layla cooed.

"I mean people like the Bad News thing but I need something more, something to shake the WWE to it's very knees," Wade said, resting his arm around Layla's waist, "Any ideas baby?" He cooed softly.

"Well our homeland is superior right my beautiful English Knight?" Layla purred.

"That's right, both the United Kingdom and Europe." Wade nodded with a smile before his eyes lit up. "I have an idea baby!" He exclaimed.

"What is it baby boo?" Layla purred.

"I start a team. Not like the Corre or Nexus, it consists of Europeans like us only Europeans like us and we take over the WWE by storm." Wade said with an inspired look on his face.

"Like who my little buttercup?" Layla giggled.

Wade was right about to explain when he heard Layla call him buttercup. "You love calling me pet names huh, sweetheart."

"You know it's because I love you." Layla cooed.

"I love you too my sunflower." Wade smiled, kissing her softly.

"Aww...I love you so much babycakes.." Layla purred.

"I love you too baby." Wade smiled. "And soon enough the European Union will take over the WWE." He purred confidently.

Cesaro and Aksana were one of the WWE's rising couples. Aksana the sexy, seductive, and dutiful manager and Cesaro, one of the WWE's most athletic and charismatic wrestlers just made it backstage after a sound victory over hardened veteran Rob Van Dam while Wade Barrett and his girlfriend and manager Layla were walking right to the entrance hall so they could meet them. They had a proposition for them.

Cesaro smiled lovingly at his girlfriend. "Thanks for the help, love."

"You're welcome. I'd do anything to make you successful." Aksana smiled back with love in her eyes. She distracted RVD long enough to have Cesaro mount a comeback win.

Cesaro leaned in, kissing her softly.

Aksana returned the soft kiss to her boyfriend

That was when Wade and Layla appeared from the corner of Aksana's eyes. She broke the kiss upon noticing them. "Well if it isn't the Swiss Superman. Great win there against Rob Van Dam." Wade said, getting down to business.

Cesaro turned to his fellow countrymen and smiled. "Thank you Wade."

"You're welcome." Wade smiled back, "I actually have an offer for you and Aksana too."

"What is it Wade?" Cesaro asked.

"Layla and I are starting a stable that consists of WWE's finest European-born wrestlers and we want you and Aksana to join." Wade stated.

Cesaro grinned with pride. "I'll be happy to join your crusade, my friend. You have a keen eye for talent." He praised.

"It takes talent to know talent. You'll be a great fit for our team." Wade smiled, returning the compliment.

"Thank you." Cesaro smiled.

"Anytime, friend." Wade smiled back. The Swiss Superman and his lovely girlfriend were the first members of his team. So far things were going well for Wade and his plans.

The same exact night Wade Barrett was in the middle of a match against The Miz. The cocky babyface had Wade in trouble as The Miz just hit his classic Reality Check move, taking Wade down.

Then out of nowhere, Cesaro charged the ring..

"What the, What's Cesaro doing out here?!" Michael Cole exclaimed as the Swiss Superman came charging down the ring while Miz's back was turned.

Wade smirked, setting up for the Bullhammer...

Cesaro didn't enter the ring. He just smirked at The Miz who was a proverbial sitting duck and he didn't even know it.

Miz rolled his eyes at him as he turned around..

That was when Wade charged in for his Bullhammer, knocking The Miz out cold.

Miz hit the mat like a ton of bricks, out cold.

Wade smirked as he covered The Miz in a basic pin.

"1...2...3! Ring the bell!"

Wade calmly stood up with his arms raised and a smile at Cesaro.

Cesaro grinned at him.

"Come in here!" Wade smiled at his teammate, wanting Cesaro to add insult to injury and attack The Miz himself.

Cesaro nodded, coming in and calmly giving Miz the Neutralizer.

The Miz was now barely moving in the ring as the fans jeered loud and clear for the European-born superstars

Cesaro smiled, raising Wade's arm.

Wade smiled as well as they stood tall over the fallen Miz.

Aksana and Layla then came out.

Wade and Cesaro happily left the ring as the crowd jeered them. "What just happened? Why is Cesaro working with Bad News Barrett of all people?!" Jerry asked in confusion.

"It's simple King, winners associate with other winners!" JBL reasoned.

"But at The Miz's expense? What do these guys have planned?" Michael wondered as Wade's theme played.

Layla and Aksana raised their respective boyfriend's arms with proud, smug grins on their faces.

"Let's go, our job is done." Wade smiled at his girlfriend and teammates.

The Miz was just the first victim of Wade's European Union and the fans didn't even know it yet. They left the ring with pride in their steps. England, Switzerland, and Lithuania represented proud in their debut. European Union made a decent impact and it was only going to get bigger.

To be continued...


End file.
